Arrepentimiento
by TerrsinManos
Summary: Varus vivía feliz como guardián en un pequeño pueblo Jonio, pero eso cambiaría con la llegada de las tropas noxianas. Relato del día en que el tirador lo perdió todo.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games_

**Comentar es apoyar :)**

* * *

**Arrepentimiento**

Aquella mañana los trinos de los pájaros lo despertaron como todas las mañanas, Sin embargo aquella no era una mañana como todas, y tanto él como los pájaros lo sabían.

La invasión noxiana a Jonia continuaba implacable, y las noticias de la guerra eran todas malas. A pesar de los tintes heroicos con los que se presentaba la resistencia, lo único cierto de todo aquello era que los noxianos dominaban cada vez más la isla-continente, y sus habitantes debían inclinar la cabeza ante sus brutales nuevos gobernantes o morir. A pesar de que todos aparentaban calma realizando como siempre sus actividades cotidianas, en el corazón de todos estaba acechante la sombra del miedo como un invitado funesto, y en las pequeñas miradas de preocupación, en las inusuales muestras de cariño a los seres queridos, se notaba que todos se preguntaban cuándo les tocaría a ellos.

Varus no era la excepción aquella mañana. Presentía que era aquel el día largamente esperado en que finalmente sus verdugos llegarían. Ya las tropas del pueblo habían sido informadas de que la vanguardia noxiana había pasado por al lado de ellos, y se esperaba de un momento a otro que el grueso de las fuerzas les cayera encima. Por eso le costó despegarse del tibio lecho que compartía con su esposa y encarar el nuevo día. Una vez lavado y vestido, regresó un momento al cuarto para despedirse de su esposa. Observó su rostro sereno aún dominado por las brumas del sueño, y le pareció dolorosamente hermoso. La amaba como amaba un Jonio; con una pasión serena e inexorable como el torrente de un río, pero en ese preciso momento la amó con la pasión furiosa y rápida de otros, y deseó tomarla y huir con ella muy lejos, donde las armas de hombres crueles no pudiesen alcanzarlos. Como una respuesta a ese pensamiento, ella abrió sus ojos negros y lanceolados y lo traspasó con la mirada como solía hacerlo.

\- Buenos Días – le dijo Varus con una sonrisa mientras intentaba ahogar esa tormenta de sentires. Ella sólo continuó mirándolo, hasta que se incorporó lentamente atrayéndolo hacia sí.

\- No vayas hoy, Varus – suplicó ella quedamente contra su oído – quédate hoy con nosotros, y disfrutemos este día mientras podamos.

Él la miró con dolor en su rostro. No podía hacer semejante cosa; tenía un honor que resguardar como máximo guardián del templo, puesto que le había costado duro esfuerzo ganar. De modo que la acarició mientras ella le seguía suplicando, deseando poder rendirse a la tentación que ella le ofrecía.

\- Sabes mejor que nadie que no puedo, Flaye – le dijo finalmente. Ella lo alejó de sí entonces y volvió a mirarlo de esa forma profunda y dolorosa, como cuando ella le había declarado su amor por primera vez. Él no pudo soportar su examen, y sólo la besó dulcemente en la frente antes de salir de la habitación. Antes de marcharse al templo pasó a despedirse de sus pequeños hijos: Layla, la mayor, de 10 años recién cumplidos, continuaba dormida con una sonrisa de paz en su rostro infantil. Él se enterneció al verla dormida, como siempre lo hacía, y susurró una oración junto a su lecho antes de darle el beso de rigor y cerrar suavemente la puerta de su dormitorio. Undrien, de 4 años, ya estaba despierto, y sus claros ojos verdes, idénticos a los del padre, lo miraron cuando se asomaba por la puerta.

\- Buenos Días, Undrien – lo saludó Varus sonriendo.

\- ¿Padre, es verdad que vamos a morir uno de éstos días? – preguntó el hijo abriendo mucho sus enormes ojos.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó a su vez el guardián, desaparecida la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Es lo que oí a unos niños grandes ayer, papá – contestó inocentemente el niño. El peso en el corazón del adulto pareció triplicarse, pero se esforzó por aparentar un optimismo que no sentía.

\- Claro que no vamos a morir ¿Crees que tu padre dejaría que murieses? ¿Lo crees? – consultó a su hijo mientras le hacía cosquillas.

\- No – contestó éste riendo – Mi padre es muy fuerte y nos defenderá.

\- Claro que lo hará, hijo, Ahora ve a ayudar a tu madre.

El niño se levantó enérgicamente y, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a Varus, partió corriendo a cumplir lo que se le ordenó, dejando al adulto solo junto a su cama con una sombra en el semblante y en el corazón.

El tirador contestaba ausente los saludos que le dirigían sus vecinos de camino al templo. La afirmación de su hijo menor lo llenaba de pesar, más aún teniendo en cuenta que él lo había negado todo. "Honestamente ¿Qué puede hacer la guardia local contra el ejército de Noxus? Sólo detenerlos, esperemos que lo suficiente como para que la gente pueda escapar. Y si no lo logran…" Varus no quería ni pensar en ello. Sin embargo se quitó tan nefastos pensamientos de la cabeza. No por nada era el guardián de aquel poder abominable que se encontraba dentro de aquel pozo, y con su ayuda la guardia podría resistir lo necesario. El portero, un monje anciano y bajito que vivía en el templo, lo saludó alegremente cuando llegó. El tirador no pudo responder a la alegría de aquel anciano, sabio reconocido en el pueblo que había sido el guardián anterior del pozo y que se decía había alcanzado la paz interior.

\- No dejes que el futuro perturbe tu presente, Varus – le dijo el portero con su voz gastada – Concéntrate en el ahora, lo que será es sólo una fantasía.

El guardián se inclinó a la sabiduría de esas palabras, y cuando llegó a su puesto se hizo el firme propósito de olvidarlo todo meditando. Después de todo, aquel veterano tenía razón. De modo que se desconectó del mundo y estuvo horas sumido en su propio yo, intentando conciliar las energías dispares que fluían en si interior. En ese proceso de vez en cuando sentía la malignidad del pozo pulsar, expandirse como tentáculos negros intentando alcanzarlo y penetrar por algún resquicio de su mente. El anciano era sabio en verdad al haberle recomendado olvidarlo todo, pues si estaba demasiado desestabilizado la corrupción del pozo podría haberlo contaminado y deformado, convirtiéndolo en un monstruo. Tras unas horas finalmente logró alcanzar ese estado de paz que necesitaba, y en ese momento sintió a alguien apretándole suavemente el hombro. Con suavidad abandonó aquel estado de meditación, y se encontró con su amigo Liu Yizheng, bibliotecario del templo, que lo observaba con expresión benevolente. Cuando notó que ya estaba de vuelta en el mundo de los sentidos, le hizo una seña. Era hora de comer.

\- Me sorprendió encontrarte meditando, Varus – le dijo mientras comían – No sueles hacerlo, y menos en el templo.

El aludido sonrió; la tranquilidad de la meditación aún permanecía en él.

\- A veces toca hacer cosas desacostumbradas – dijo – Me era necesario, y lo hice, con buenos resultados. Loado sea el señor Yeng, que me hizo ver cuando era justo.

Liu se quedó pensativo un momento, y luego asintió con la cabeza, llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca.

\- En estos momentos, sobre todo para alguien en tu cargo, es menester mantener la tranquilidad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La Invasión noxiana pesaba allí, entre ellos, como una presencia espectral y malévola que se había posado sobre el pueblo. "Como el ángel de la muerte" pensó Varus, y en ese preciso momento su paz se diluyó en el miedo, en la angustia, en la impotencia. Se miró las manos, y su amigo reparó en este gesto.

\- Bah – dijo, forzando una sonrisa – Tan tranquilo que parecías hasta hace un momento. Tal vez debí dejarte ser y no mencionar nada.

\- Tal vez – contestó Varus, y se apresuró a terminar su comida.

Más esa escudilla nunca se vaciaría del todo. Pues entonces alguien abrió la puerta del comedor, con el miedo marcado en su cara, y ninguno de los presentes necesitó escucharlo para saber lo que había ocurrido. La algarabía de miles de voces gritando se coló por entre los batientes, y la muerte se hizo visible para todos.

El caos que le siguió fue la antítesis perfecta para el orden reinante tan solo unos segundos atrás. Los monjes, en su prisa, tropezaban con las mesas, volcaban cuencos, desparramaban el contenido de los vasos, destrozaban sillas, por lo que pronto aquella estancia inmaculada se transformó en un chiquero. Sin embargo el tirador ya no prestaba atención a nada de ello cuando se recuperó de la impresión. Empujando sin piedad a sus compañeros se abrió paso hasta la sala de armas, en donde descansaba su poderoso arco y sus flechas. Por suerte su labor diaria implicaba llevar la armadura puesta, de modo que no perdió el tiempo en estupideces. Más cuando iba saliendo del templo una mano firme lo retuvo: era el anciano portero, que lo miraba muy serio.

\- Ahora más que nunca debes cumplir con tu deber, Varus – le dijo – Ahora menos que nunca puedes dejar desprotegido el pozo.

\- Pero, la guardia… - adujo con desesperación el arquero

\- La guardia cumplirá con su deber como tú cumplirás con el tuyo – le respondió severamente el vetusto monje – Ellos se preocuparán del bienestar de los nuestros.

Varus miró por sobre el portero, en dirección a las calles del pueblo. Las gentes corrían por ellas en pánico, acarreando a sus familias como pudiesen, mientras los guardias gritaban cosas incoherentes e intentaban organizarse entre ellos. "No resistirán ni un segundo – pensó – Sin mi ayuda, los noxianos los aplastarán" Pero el pozo… Si ayudaba a la guardia y dejaba desprotegido el pozo, era casi seguro que lo que había adentro caería en manos de sus enemigos. Y no quería ni pensar en lo que podrían hacer los Altos Mandos Noxianos con aquel poder abominable. Casi como si hubiese despertado, todo tomó una nitidez ultraterrena, y él mismo tomó conciencia dolorosa de la decisión crucial que debía tomar. No tenía tiempo, y no se paró a meditarlo, dispuesto de pronto a asumir lo que fuese que surgiera de su elección. Asintiendo con la cabeza al señor Yeng, retrocedió hasta la entrada al recinto y allí clavó frente a él sus flechas en ordenada hilera, tensó su arco y se preparó. Mientras tanto, abajo, el portero dispuso a los guardias del templo en sus posiciones, y él sacó de quién sabe dónde una espada que parecía hecha de agua, y con ella se plantó en el portal del templo.

Ni bien había terminado de presenciar esto, la vista del arquero se fijó en el pueblo. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando apreció a las oscuras figuras de los soldados noxianos moviéndose ya entre las casas, derribando a quien se pusiera en su camino. No parecían intentar entrar en las casas, empero, sino que la columna se movía directamente en dirección al templo. Como si le hubiese gritado, Varus miró con pánico al señor Yeng, quien lo miraba asustado también. Los noxianos sabían lo que escondía el templo, y lo querían. El guardián sacó la primera flecha, la colocó en su arco y la dejó volar con mortífera precisión. Una figura negra se desplomó en respuesta, y la columna comenzó a avanzar más rápido. Otra saeta, y otro caído, y luego 2 más. Un estrépito metálico se oyó en la entrada, y el tirador se permitió observar lo que ocurría abajo. Como si se tratara de un bailarín, el anciano señor Yeng se movía con la fluidez de una garza entre los noxianos, y éstos se doblaban y caían a sus pies sorprendidos por la agilidad de aquel viejo frágil. Los otros guardianes también hacían lo suyo, la fuese cuerpo a cuerpo o a distancia, manteniendo a los soldados enemigos a raya. De modo que él no podía ser menos, y volvió a arrojar sus dardos sobre los invasores. Estuvieron así un par de minutos invasores y defensores, cuando una orden perentoria sonó en el centro de la formación y las fuerzas noxianas se retiraron.

Varus se detuvo a secarse el sudor, confundido ¿Desde cuándo se rendían tan fácilmente los noxianos? Sin embargo comprendió pronto. La mitad de los atacantes se emplazaron frente al templo en actitud defensiva, con la evidente intención de no dejar salir ni entrar a nadie. La otra mitad se desparramó por el pueblo, cuan hormigas sobre una presa, y se alzó un terrible coro de lamentos a su paso que heló la sangre al arquero. Estaban, finalmente, soltando su más terrible carga sobre aquellos que no habían conseguido escapar, y a juzgar por la intensidad de los gritos, eran muchos. El Jonio los podía ver desde su posición privilegiada. Destrozaban las delicadas puertas, sacaban por lo cabellos a quien encontraran dentro y se ocupaban de saquear la casa… o no. A veces desnudaban a las mujeres y se desahogaban allí mismo con ellas, a la vista de su compañeros y de sus familiares horrorizados. El guardián pudo ver a una niña que aún jugaría con muñecas tirada en medio de la calle, despojada de sus ropas, intentando cubrirse son lo que quedaba de ellas llorando. Su padre, enloquecido, era retenido por un par de matones mientras un soldado se cernía sobre la pequeña. En determinado momento del dantesco espectáculo el hombre logró soltarse de sus captores e intentó sacarle de encima al monstruo, más éste, medio desnudo, se lo quitó de encima como si no fuera nada y se volteó para mirarlo, presumiblemente molesto. Con dolorosa precisión, Varus pudo ver como los soldados volvían a controlar al hombre mientras su compañero sacaba un cuchillo y le abría la panza, desparramando sus vísceras en la calle. Los gritos desgarradores de la niña le traspasaron los tímpanos, sus piernas se aflojaron y su visión se nubló. "¿Qué he hecho?". Fue testigo también de un niño valiente que defendió a su madre al punto de matar al soldado que intentaba forzarla. Eso no les gustó nada a los noxianos, que le dieron una paliza terrible y lo arrojaron, inconsciente, al interior de su casa. Luego, le prendieron fuego.

Abajo, el estrépito metálico volvió a resonar. Algunos de los guardianes del templo, desesperados, intentaron traspasar las filas noxianas como pudiesen, y aunque lograron penetrar en la formación, una vez adentro fueron acuchillados sin piedad. Los noxianos los arrojaron de vuelta al templo como lo haría una bestia con los huesos limpios de los que acaba de devorar. La Furia pudo entonces con Varus, que volvió a dejar caer sus flechas, esta vez sin tino, sobre sus enemigos, y los guardias que portaban arco siguieron su ejemplo. Una orden se elevó por sobre el hórrido coro de gemidos, y los noxianos apostados frente al templo se volvieron a poner en movimiento. La diferencia fue palpable: aunque al principio pareció que la resistencia tenía la misma fuerza, los defensores terminaron cayendo uno por uno víctimas de su propia furia. El último fue el viejo portero, ya rodeado, que ahora combatía con los ojos cerrados. Resistió durante 10 heroicos minutos, esquivando mandobles, apartando lanzas y flechas con su espada, hasta que finalmente el cansancio lo hizo tropezar y al momento se vio atravesado por multitud de armas. Varus lo vio caer, sin que la expresión serena de su rostro variase, y quedar tendido en medio de su propia sangre. Los soldados noxianos, entonces, lo rodearon y lo acuchillaron una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta desfigurar por completo el cadáver del venerable anciano, que quedó como un confuso amasijo de carne ultrajada sin trazas del sabio que alguna vez fuese. Ahora sólo restaba él. Comprendió que sólo lograría que lo mataran si seguía dejándose llevar por la furia, y si moría los sacrificios de sus compañeros serían en vano. De modo que procuró respirar hondo, apartar todo pensamiento de su mente y fundirse en la Danza del Arco. Los soldados que lo asediaron cayeron uno tras otro mientras intentaban en vano subir las escaleras hacia el recinto central. Los arqueros enemigos cayeron también ante aquel enemigo que parecía bailar mientras esquivaba grácilmente todo lo que le arrojaban y al mismo tiempo disparaba sus propios y mortíferos proyectiles. En el cielo el sol se puso, asomó la luna y aquello continuaba. Los muertos formaban un tapón de cadáveres a la entrada del templo, apilados unos sobre otros en un lío de cuerpos exánimes, cuando el comandante mismo de todo aquello no pudo superar al poderoso guardián y cayó con una saeta atravesada en la garganta. Casi la mitad de su armada había muerto intentando entrar en aquel templo, de modo que los generales que lo sucedieron en el mando simplemente decidieron dejarlo así y retirarse sin más. En estado de trance, Varus vio a las fuerzas noxianas salir del pueblo y no volver. Estuvo en alerta hasta que el sol apareció calentando levemente su piel, y finalmente el cansancio lo rindió.

Cuando se despertó, estaba nublado y llovía. Como un autómata se levantó del suelo y tomó su arco, para luego abarcar de una amplia mirada el pueblo. Frente a él, como un monumento grotesco, se alzaban cientos de cadáveres de soldados noxianos, tantos que habían formado una suerte de terraplén de cuerpos hasta la salida del templo. Sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo, el guerrero bajó pisándolos hasta lo que quedaba de su pueblo en ruinas. Aquí los cadáveres noxianos eran reemplazados por cadáveres de gente a la que conocía, sus vecinos de toda la vida. La amiga de su esposa, la madrina de su hija… El verdulero…El mercader que les traía sedas de Placidium… El anciano jardinero y su esposa… Todos con la vista ausente y una mueca de horror, dolor e ira en sus rostros pétreos por el rigor mortis. Había algunos que aún estaban vivos, y que clamaban por él cuando pasaba por su lado, pero él no les prestaba más atención de la que le merecían las piedras del camino. No, lo único que tenía en la mente eran su casa, su familia.

Cuando finalmente llegó… allí empezó su verdadero infierno. Su pequeño, su hijo, estaba tendido en frente de las ruinas quemadas de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, con una enorme herida que le atravesaba la pancita. Un terrible grito de dolor escapó de entre los labios de Varus cuando, tembloroso, dio vuelta el cadáver y reconoció la faz de su hijo desfigurada en un gesto de dolor. Lleno de aflicción lo meció entre sus brazos, llorando, maldiciéndose. Una y otra vez se le venían a la mente sus risas infantiles, sus ojos verdes… las últimas palabras que le había escuchado "Papá nos defenderá". Una y otra vez, se lo imaginaba llamándolo, en medio del terror del momento, llamándolo hasta ser silenciado por uno de esos bestias con el acero frío que no conocía otra cosa que la sangre. Su pequeño retoño, malogrado por unos monstruos que no pudieron tener piedad de sus cortos años, de su inocencia pura, de su niñez.

\- Te fallé, hijo – repetía como un enloquecido mientras lo mecía – ¡Te fallé! ¡TE FALLÉ! ¡TE FALLÉ! ¡TE FALLÉ!

En determinado momento recordó a su madre, a su hermana. Con una mezcla de esperanza e ira, pensó en ellas escapando sin el menor. No podía ser… Pero era preferible que ellas hubiesen sobrevivido ¿No es así? Su esperanza se acabó cuando se le ocurrió rebuscar entre los restos quemados de su casa y se encontró con un cadáver calcinado que retenía entre sus manos un pequeño cristal aguamarina, que era reliquia de familia desde hacía generaciones ¿Puede un corazón romperse otra vez? ¿Puede una pena insuperable ser ahondada? Con cuidado, sacó los restos carbonizados de su esposa y los puso junto al hijo. Luego, se dedicó a buscar por todo el pueblo a su hija. La encontró en una esquina, apilada junto a los cadáveres de otras tantas mujeres y niñas violadas y luego ejecutadas. Ya no derramaba una sola lágrima cuando la separó del resto y la llevó a su casa para hacerla reposar con el resto de su familia. Se quedó allí un momento, contemplando las consecuencias de su decisión, incapaz ya de llorar o de rezar alguna oración. Estuvo así en silencio edades insondables para él, y se sintió envejecer hasta ser tan viejo como los pilares de la tierra. Quería morirse, desvanecerse para siempre y no tener que vivir más con aquel dolor enloquecedor que parecía haberle quemado los sentidos, que parecía haberlo convertido en una estatua de sí mismo ante los despojos de su familia. Sin embargo todo aquello era su culpa. Si él no hubiese elegido el maldito deber, muchos se habrían salvado, muchos más de los que lo hicieron. Tal vez sus pequeños retoños seguirían floreciendo, tal vez los ojos profundos y las mejillas tersas de su esposa seguirían existiendo para el mundo en algún lugar. Tal vez él hubiese muerto, si, pero como un héroe, sabiendo que con su vida estaba salvando muchas más. Sabiendo que su vida alimentaba las vidas de los seres que más amaba, los mismos que ahora ya no existían sino como cascarones vacíos y maltratados por la brutalidad de unos seres despreciables. Se levantó del suelo, aún mirando los restos destrozados de su vida, y supo que la culpa era compartida. No, eran ellos quienes tenían la culpa mayor. Los noxianos, esos animales, esos monstruos abominables disfrazados de humanos que rondaban multiplicando la tragedia allá donde fueran. Eran ellos los mayores culpables de todas esas muertes, de todo ese dolor, de su propio corazón helado en un tormento eterno. Eran ellos, y debían pagar. Debían pagar, y era él quien debía hacerlos pagar. Miró hacia el templo, sintiendo un llamado oscuro, un llamado que ya no era capaz de resistir. Con pasos lentos y autómatas se fue acercando al pozo de corrupción, uno detrás de otro, y por primera vez en su vida se atrevió a mirar hacia el fondo de aquel agujero. Allí vio la no-vida que lo esperaba, vio su propio suplicio fresco en su alma por todo lo que le quedara de existencia. Pero también vio a sus enemigos muriendo bajo su mano, conociendo el sufrimiento que ellos le habían hecho sentir a toda Jonia. Se vio siendo la terrible venganza, el flagelo para aquellas alimañas. Y decidió nuevamente, decidió la venganza y el sufrimiento eterno. Sintió como la corrupción lo quemaba, lo deformaba, pero a la vez le otorgaba un nuevo poder. Cuando emergió, nadie lo habría reconocido. Con un arco que también había resultado afectado, Varus La Flecha del Castigo salió del templo pisoteando noxianos y determinado a hacerles sentir el mismo horror de aquel día maldito.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que esto NO ES el fic que anuncié en el capítulo anterior de _Raíces Negras, _sino algo que surgió en mi mente cuando estaba intentado completar el primer capítulo de ese relato. El mentado capítulo se ha retrasado por falta de inventiva en el pinche escritor, pero les prometo (prometido, ahora sí) que estará el Martes de la próxima semana._**

**_Bueno, en verdad no sé qué decir de este fic. Espero que...les guste, no que lo disfruten, pues si lo disfrutan entonces soy un pésimo escritor. Sufrí haciendo esto, y espero que la magnitud de la tragedia haya quedado bien plasmada (vale decir, quiero que ustedes también sufran :c ). Sólo eso con respecto a ésto xD, ahora sí estén atentos al primer capítulo de lo que les traeré, ojalá también a los siguientes capítulos de mi fic principal y a estos chispazos random que iré subiendo a medida que sucedan. Ojalá les guste mi trabajo y nos leemos ;D_**


End file.
